


Никаких тёмных мыслей

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисуми комфортит Макото после ссоры с Хару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никаких тёмных мыслей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке из спокон-треда.

— Ма-ко-то.

Кисуми подёргал себя за прядь волос, потёрся о плечо — сначала лбом, потом носом. Хороший, славный Кисуми. Макото рассеянно обнял его крепче.

— Ты сегодня совсем не в себе, — Кисуми прикусил его ухо, легко прошёлся по хрящу зубами, навалился сильнее. Макото наконец улыбнулся.

Конечно, его тревожил Хару. Это Хару был не в себе, а у Макото из-за этого не на месте было сердце. Но Кисуми этим грузить нельзя. Он такой лёгкий, подвижный, как пружина: Макото просто рад, что они снова вместе. Два человека, которые полностью приняли друг друга.

И никаких тёмных мыслей.

Макото покачал головой и расставил ноги шире, чтобы Кисуми было удобнее устроиться между них. Кисуми обхватил его лицо ладонями, повернул к себе и попытался строго нахмуриться, не прекращая улыбаться. Выглядел он по-дурацки, и Макото рассмеялся: тихо, чтобы не разбудить мелочь и родителей.

— Всё хорошо, — как-бы-строго сказал Кисуми, поочерёдно целуя его веки. — Вы со всем справитесь. Хару отличный парень, а ты…

Он прошёлся языком по губам Макото и совсем лёг на него. Вечно так: отведёт глаза болтовнёй, очарует живой мимикой, а потом окажется на твоём футоне. Хитрец. Макото послушно откинулся на подушки, открывая шею тёплым поцелуям.

— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Макото.

Хару. Сегодня они не виделись. Вообще с Обона не виделись. Хару было плохо, а значит, и Макото тоже. А значит, и Кисуми.

Плохо.

— Эй.

Кисуми потёр ладонью его живот под пупком. Макото осторожно ухватил его за волосы и зашептал на ухо про мелочь в соседней комнате, чуткий сон отца и благопристойное поведение. Кисуми внимательно слушал, серьёзно кивал — и поглаживал Макото между ног.

Когда тема иссякла, он заговорил про Кисуми. Сначала про то, какой он неосторожный, потом — про то, какой хороший. Кисуми улыбался, целовал его лицо и продолжал двигать рукой. Тогда Макото, разомлевший, разласканный и затуманенный, рассказал Кисуми о Хару.

Рассказывал долго, сбивался, задерживал дыхание. Кисуми не перебивал. Слов было много, но сводились они к одному: Макото за него больно. И за Кисуми тоже, и прости, Кисуми, ох… за то, что я… за то…

Кисуми потёрся о его висок, и нос у него заблестел от слёз. Макото потянулся языком, чтобы слизать их, но не достал. Кисуми вытерся сам и увлёк его в поцелуй.

— Ещё? — спросил он, щурясь в ласковой улыбке и трогая влажную внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

Ни слова о том, что говорил Макото. Но Макото знал, что он всё понял. Стало легче.

Он прижал Кисуми к себе, крепко-крепко обнимая.

— Всё хорошо. Макото. — Кисуми перекатился, оказываясь под Макото и обхватывая его крепкими ногами. — Всё хорошо.


End file.
